Souls of Dragons
by Golden-Soldier13
Summary: Years before the game beings, Mirmulnir finds three young humans speaking dovah. Raising them to be loyal to Aludin, the three dovahkiin change everything. Skyrim's destined hero now has to face a Trinity of challenges that alters destiny.
1. Prologue

AN: So, this is my first (posted) story and I honestly never thought that it would be for Skyrim. I always thought it would be for Harry Potter. I accept all forms of criticism, I'm not gonna ask you to 'play nice' with this fic. This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. I wish this was longer -_-'

P.S. Later on, I will be using the dragon language and translations will be provided at the bottom

Disclaimer: If I owned Skyrim, characters would be more interactive and actions would have more consequences. Skyrim is the property of Bethesda. I'm merely playing with it.

* * *

Souls of Dragons

Prologue

It was the last day the three of them had together before Imani left for summer vacation. They had spent the daylight hours at the beach, walking the pier and talking about anything that came to mind. They ended up going back to Melissa's to just relax with each other before the next hectic couple days came.

The girls took turns playing Skyrim on Liss' Xbox while Brett surfed the internet. Eventually the three ended up in a position that would look wrong to most but was normal and comfortable for the three of them. Brett was lounged on a couch in front of the TV with Melissa curled up into him with her head on his chest and Imani laying practically on top of the other girl.

Brett had managed to wrest the controller after Imani had abandoned the game in favor of her cellphone, and Liss was lazily watching Brett play while adding in advice and sarcastic quips about his performance. Realizing he hadn't heard either of the girls make a noise in a while, Brett looked over and found them fast asleep. Knowing that any attempts to wake up his girls would be futile, he shrugged lightly as to not disturb the mass of curly hair on his chest, saved his game and shut off the console and TV.

Shifting slightly to a more comfortable position, Brett looked over his two best friends. The girls looked carefree and innocent while asleep, Melissa's puff-ball of curly hair partially his her light caramel face. Even though they were hidden, Brett knew every emotion that flickered through her expressive brown eyes. Long nailed fingers curled into his shirt in lieu of a pillow. Imani's dark head laid on Melissa's waist. The other's short, artificially straight hair was held back by a signature red headband and scrunched up against the back of the couch. Dark eyes set against coffee-colored skin, that always seemed to glare in exasperation at the only male in the group, were hidden and peaceful.

Brett smiled lightly and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. _If only we could have this all the time,_ he though to himself. In a realm unreachable by mortals, a being smiled, pleased, and pulled.


	2. Meeting Mirmulnir

AN: This chapter is dedicated to the awesome Dnachanger, who is (was?) my first review, and to anyone that read the prologue actually.

Disclaimer: See prologue

Translations are in **_bold italics next to the sentence_**

* * *

Souls of Dragons

Chapter One: Meeting Mirmulnir

The mountain range near Whiterun's western watchtower is a vast and expansive area, untouched by most mankind. It took a brave hunter to even think of attempting to climb the narrow, winding prey pathways. It was perfect for a dragon in hiding. Mirmulnir had been hiding in the mountain range for millennium. The bountiful prey never failed to fill the enormous dragon and the bears that made dens in the numerous caves were good for a bit of sport should he find that terrorizing any human that found its way into his domain to be unfulfilling that day.

It was one of the days that humans could provide no entertainment in the uncharacteristic warmth of the end of Second Seed, that Mirmulnir's life took a drastic turn. Flying over an untouched glade, deep in the mountains, Mirmulnir spotted three shapes all curled up together and speaking in a tongue that made the burnt-gold dragon pause in the air. It had been many hundreds of years since he had heard the language of the Dov spoken so casually, by humans nonetheless. Landing on a rocky outcropping above the three younglings, the ancient dragon settled in to listen.

"Mu los gein. Hi los dii ahrk Zu'u los hin."**_(We are one. You are mine and I am yours)_**The girl with longer hair said while touching the other two. The boy and other girl repeated her words and actions. The boy broke apart and scanned the area with a critical eye, then spoke sharply. "Kolos mu? Daar staad los... Rem bex. Hokoronne vust kos nannstad."**_(Where are we? This place is... Too open. Enemies could be anywhere.)_**

The darker skinned female smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Nid, zeymah. Daar los zodrem staad. Til los nunon dor raan het. Mu los ko rut."**_(No, brother. This is a peaceful place. There are only prey animals here. We are in no danger.)_ **The longer haired girl just looked at the others with a look of contentment. "Zeymah, drem. Briinah mindok pruzaan ko daar. Meyz, kovir stilldus us strun. Vos un Goraan ekmaar."_**(Bother, peace. Sister knows best in this. Come, enjoy the calm before the storm. Let out Youngest enjoy herself)** _The boy still looked uneasy, but allowed the dark girl to stand and run off to the edge of the glade. "Dreh ni rovaan rem gut!"**_(Don't wander too far!)_** He shouted as she disappeared into the trees.

While the three explored their surroundings, Mirmulnir continued to observe them, quietly contemplative. The girl who had run off to the woods immediately had grey hair that barely passed her chin. She looked to have light blue lines, creating an intricate design, curving over her cheekbones and continuing under her clothing. The dragon could not fully comprehend her height, as all creatures were minuscule compared to the dovah. However she seemed to be the same size as the other female and shorter than the male. The boy caught the dragon's attention quickly. It seemed that a rabbit had found its way into the trio's clearing and the child took amusement in pouncing on it, capturing it, then releasing it only to start all over again. When the rabbit failed to continue to keep the boy's interest, he quickly slit its throat with sharp nails, killing it and presenting it to the femme still there.

Bowing his shocking head of red hair slightly, he dropped his kill by her side as though expecting her to eat it as it was, and stood straight. As he was, it was easy to see light red markings on the youth. The almost geometrical, yet jagged stripes started just below his eyes, zigzagged down his cheekbones and continued down the sides of his neck, encircling the base of his throat. After the child removed his blood-stained shirt, more of his markings could be seen on his forearms and wrists, as well as his hips. Movement from the last juvenile drew the dragon's attention. Standing up, the young female grabbed the dead rabbit with thin hands that looked to have claws on the tips of each finger. Holding it away from her body, she raised her other hand and began to skin the animal. Removing the prey's internal organs, she continued her task and soon the pelt was discarded to the side and the carcass set down momentarily.

The darker girl reappeared just then from the trees behind the other, finally allowing Mirmulnir to observe the last human as he had the others when she turned towards the emerging girl. The last girl had hair as black as Alduin's scales and similar markings as the other girl, but in a light green. "Graag, Sahqo! Zu'u rund rath! Kip spaal rem!"**_(Green! Red! I found (a) river! Food (and) shelter too!)_** She cried excitedly. Apparently they decided to call each other by their marking colors. Strange, with how close they seemed, why not use their given names? The boy perked up, obviously interested. "Los nii soven? Mu dreh hind naan hokoronne wah siiv nii."**_(Is it hidden? We don't wish any enemies to find it.)_**

Before the girl could respond, Graag, as Mirmulnir began to think of the children as their marking colors now, interrupted. "Drem. Mu fen koraav. Bii, meyz naak. Ruz mu wundun."**_(Peace. We will see. Blue, come eat. Then we travel.)_** At the mention of food, Bii's eyes widened. "Vahzah? Wo lost ah?"**_(True? Who is (the) hunter?)_** Sahqo just raised his hand, a smirk etched on his face. Graag picked up the carcass once again and started slicing medium-sized strips off. Mirmulnir tilted his head, surprised. Humans, he knew, did not normally eat raw meat, instead eating it burned over a fire with seasonings. After watching the hatchlings eat, Mirmulnir alighted from his rocky perch, circled the glade, catching their attentions, then carefully landed on the ground in front of the three.

"Drem yol lok, goraan geinne. Zu'u los Mirmulnir. Vir los nii tol goraan jul mindok vun do dov?"**_(Greetings young ones. I am Mirmulnir. How is it that young humans know the tongue of dragons?)_** He inquired. Sahqo pulled the girls behind him and glared at the much larger dragon, unintimidated. Bii had a look of open wonderment and clutched onto Graag's arm eagerly. Graag wore a mask of disinterest but cautious curiosity could still be seen easily in her eyes. "Zu'u mindok ni fos hi seik. Dovah vun? Mu tinvaak nunon tinvok mu mindok. Nuz tol dreh ni trun, fos los zuk riid los nunon wo los his het? Fos dreh ni voth mii? Zu'u fen ni vos hi ahraan dii briinah!"**_(I don't know what you mean. Dragon tongue? We speak the only language we know. But that doesn't matter, what's more important is just who are you (and) why are you here? What do you want with us? I won't let you hurt my sisters!)_** Sahqo called Mirmulnir's attention back to him with his snarled response.

Mirmulnir let out a throaty chuckle that, though in good humor, would have terrified even the bravest and bloodthirsty warrior. _The boy has spirit. His dovah instincts lead his actions. Think what could be done if they were, refined. Bii has strong instincts with nature, even the treacherous Paarthurnax is not as in tune with the earth. Graag is a good balance between them as well._ A noise of impatience broke Mirmulnir from his thoughts on the trinity before him. "Krosis, goraan gein. Dii hah rovaan gut. Ol Zu'u saag Zu'u los Mirmulnir. Zu'u nunon hind wah mindok..."**_(Apologies, young one. My mind wanders far. As I say, I am Mirmulnir. I only wish to know...)_**

A sudden realization struck the colossal being. "Hon dii Thu'um met nii waan hi vis goraan gein. Fah nii fent komaan hin dez."**_(Hear my Thu'um (and) match it if you can young ones. For it shall decide your fate.)_** Turning to the mountain wall that bordered the eastern edge of the glade, Mirmulnir did something that startled the three young humans. His next action changed the fate of all Skyrim, possibly even all of Tamriel. To the wonderment of those before him, Mirmulnir Shouted.

* * *

AN: There is no _and_ or _the_ in the dragon language and is generally very formal


	3. Alduin Arrives

AN: Soooo, hey? Don't hate me please. RL is literally my worst enemy and ugh, being a senior sucks -_-' It's my own fault for taking AP classes. *sigh* anyways, here is the newest chapter of Souls of Dragons!

_**(No)**_- English translation of Dovah

**Fus Ro****Dah**- Shouts

* * *

Souls of Dragons

Chapter 2: Alduin Arrives

* * *

The forested area near the human settlement of Helgen was deathly silent. For good reason. There were hunters about. The smallest rabbit to the fiercest bear felt the presence of deadly predators in the woods. It took hours, till the dark hours of nighttime, for the animals to continue their previous routines. Bears lumbered and snuffled looking for last minute meals before the chill of winter took most of their strength, rabbits bolted from grass patch to flowerbed and back playing games, a wolf pack called out to the night causing deer and elk to scatter at the noise.

A purple-blue, phantasmic saber cat prowled unnoticed though, scouting out viable prey and locations for its master. It found two bears hunting the same herd of deer. Sure that its creator would be pleased, the cat let out a contented purr and turned tail to return to the edge of the woods. Following the creator-creation bond, the Conjured predatory cat emerged from the thicket and bound up to a trio of teenagers.

The three were dressed in rich coloured linens. The sole male of the three was at least a foot taller than the two females and wore deep black trousers with a burgundy shirt, black leather boots encased his feet. When he turned from his female companions to face the ghostly cat, blood red and jagged markings descended from below ice blue eyes that glittered inquisitively with bloody anticipation. The female with shoulder length, naturally silver hair faced the Summoned creature next. She was in charcoal grey pants and a sapphire blue shirt. Intricate royal blue markings curled over cheekbones and outlined her storm coloured eyes. She practically vibrated with poorly contained excitement. The final female had long ebony hair that reached her bum. Dressed in forest green pants and a gold shirt, she looked up, seemingly uninterested. Green markings similar to her companions swirled over her cheekbones and curved down to circle her throat.

The sabre cat approached the black haired teen and gently butted its head against her hand. Indulging the giant cat, the girl placed her hand atop its head. She looked down at it and spoke with an alluring voice in a rough, slightly guttural language. "Nu nunon fos lost hi rund fah miiv Felix?" _**(Now just what have you found for us Felix?) **_

The cat rumbled loudly. "Fos drey rok siiv, fos drey rok siiv? ! Meyz nau fun mii Revak!" _**(What did he find, what did he find?! Come on tell us Revak!)**_ The silver haired girl cried. The newly named Revak smiled mischievously at her female companion.

"Prem Lovaas. Un dor bo naanstad nol fos Felix fun zey." _**(Patience Lovaas. Our prey isn't going anywhere from what Felix tells me.)**_

Lovaas whined impatiently and crossed her arms. She turned to the rocky wall that lined one side of the little traveled road and picked up twin black, grey and red swords and came back to the others. The boy laughed at the girls teasing. "Oo es, Kren. Hi los nunon ol voprem ol Zu'u los." _**(Oh hush, Kren. You're just as impatient as I am.) **_Lovaas playfully huffed. Keen just grinned unrepentantly.

"Waan hi ziin los dren med yunkliin, Felix saag til lost kodaav ko daar gosvah." _**(If you two are done acting like hatchlings, Felix said there were bears in these woods.) **_Revak smirked feigning annoyance. Lovaas actually bounced and Kren gave a bloodthirsty grin and spoke.

"Pruzah fos los saraan fah briinah? Vosro nir!" _**(Well what are we waiting for sisters? Let's hunt!)**_ Revak rolled her eyes, turned to the cliff wall and picked up a bow with similar colour scheme as her sister's swords and a quiver of elegant ebony arrows, then quirked an eyebrow and said dryly.

"Vosro bo ruz. Bormah dreh laan mii hofkiin naal oblaan do keyal" _**(Let's go then. Father does want us home by the end of the week.) **_

Setting off through the woods, the trio of siblings split. Kren went straight with all the subtlety of a raging dragon, Lovaas went left with one sword drawn and one hand caressing any tree she passed, while Revak went right and quickly disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Along the way to where bears kept their dens in the deep woods in large, long dead trees the three hunted down smaller game for competition. A bolt of lightning rose up from the canopy, startling the birds and signalling to Kren and Lovaas that Revak found their main prey. The two bolted in the direction the lightning came from. It didn't take long for the two to find their other sibling. No matter how well she hid, Revak's brother and sister could always find her.

"Ful inaak nu?" _**(So who's leading now?)**_ Kren asked as he situated himself in the foliage to ambush the bears. Lovaas grinned and she reported her kill count. "Zu'u gaav sok kaviir, ziin driin sed grohiik. Ruzun Hi los ful fril, fos drey hi horvutah Kren?" _**(I got six rabbits, two deer and three wolves. Since you're so eager, what did you catch Kren?) **_

He puffed his chest out in faux arrogance and proudly stated "Zu'u gaav hir driin, legaar, hir grohiik. Fos do hi Revak?" _**(I got four deer, an elk, and four wolves. What about you Revak?)**_ The last looked at her siblings from the corner of her eye then shook her head. "

Zu'u gaav lith ilit, kaviir driin" _**(I caught a couple foxes, a rabbit and a deer.)**_ "Oo meyz nau Revak, kolos hin sotiivend? Krif zii?" _**(Oh come on Revak, where's your excitement? Your fighting spirit?)**_ Lovaas teased.

"Lovaasnonvulnir, hi do pah joriin fend mindok tol Zu'u sizaan sotiivend ko daar kred jazbaar tol driin ek lost nid diron wah kuz tum nau dii siifur." _**(Lovaasnonvulnir, you of all people should know that I lost excitement in this game the minute that a deer herd was no problem to take down on my own.) **_Revak shot back monotonously at her.

Lovaas opened her mouth to reply when she stopped suddenly and tilted her head to the side. " Kodaav lov. Nust los ful rinik rahgron." _**(The bears are coming. They're so very angry.) **_The silver-haired girl paused for a moment then continued. "Daar orah zey do un diist naalein nir. Dahmaan vir upset daar kodaav lost?" _**(This reminds me of our first alone hunt. Remember how upset those bears were?)**_ Kren grimaced and rubbed his side in remembered pain, Revak smirked at her brother.

He sneered at the archer and turned his attention to his entranced sister and asked "Vir strin los nust? Los nii nunon kodaav?" _**(How close are they? Is it just bears?) **_'Vulnir shook her head slightly before responding.

"Nid. Nust lost eyfur ek do legaar ahrk osos lov daar ven voth kodaav_**." (No. They've scattered a herd of elk and some are coming this way with the bears.) **_The boy bared his teeth in a grin. 'Vulnir narrowed her eyes and snapped at her brother. "Agdukren dreh ni hi orin lorot krii naan zuk fein mu praag. Hi aax ro do daar staad ahrk Zu'u fen aax hi." _**(Agdukren don't you even think of killing any more than we need. You damage the balance of this place and I'll damage you) **_

For all that Lovaasnonvulnir was in tune with nature and slightly pacifistic, she was just as deadly as her more violence-prone siblings. After all, growing up with a dragon older than the crypts that littered Skyrim's landscape, was bound to remove any hesitance towards violence.

Ag raised his hands in surrender. "Zu'u mein nau nii 'Vulnir, vaat!" _**(I wasn't planning on it 'Vulnir, swear!)**_ "Pruzah. _**(Good.) **_Lovaas huffed in response to Ag's pacification attempt.

"Waan hi ziin los peh geblaan, legaar kren zeim." _**(If you two are quite finished, the elk are breaking through.)**_ Revak said dryly while nocking an arrow and aiming at a deer on the outside centre of the herd. Ag cursed and ignited a fire spell in between his palms, Lovaas unsheathed her swords and turned to the herd.

The three waited in anticipatory silence, listening to the roars of two bears come closer and closer. The second bear hadn't even fully set its paw down before the three teenagers sprang into motion. Ag and Lovaas bounded from the bushes while Revak loosed her arrow. The deer went down and caused the rest of the herd to panic. In the resulting confusion, Lovaas cut down two more, Kren shot small bursts of flame at the two large brown bears to keep them from his visible sister and Revak slunk behind their main prey. After running the rest of the elk herd away Lovaas came up to Kren's side. The three sprang into motion simultaneously. Revak loosed her arrow where it found its mark in the elk's throat, 'Vulnir and Kren lept from the foliage in the chaos from their sisters kill and split. Du kept the bears away from his sisters with small burns as Lovaas took down another deer and drove the rest of the herd out of the glade and Revak slunk into a better position of attack.

When the last deer has left Lovaas turned her attention to the furiously roaring bears that Kren was dodging around lazily. Sidling up to the bellicose Mage, 'Vulnir fell into a relaxed stance with her swords slightly crossed in front of her. Sparing the storm-eyed teen only a sidelong glance, Ag let out a deep, rumbling, inhuman growl. Not even a full second after the noise, Lovaas bolted forward with twin swords flashing and a barrage of matte black arrows erupted from the bushes. Lovaas brought her crossed swords down across the larger bear's face, blinding it. Jumping back she circled around, slashing at its left flank. The pain filled roar that followed was quickly cut off as Lovaas smashed the hilt of her sword into the base of the beasts skull. Sheathing one of her swords, Lovaas pulled the paralysed bear's head back and cleanly slit its throat with a murmur of gratitude.

While Lovaas took care of the one bear, Revak's arrows found their marks in the ligaments and tendons of each of the second, smaller, bear's paws. Immobilised, Revak didn't allow the bear to suffer long and ended its misery with a swift arrow to its jugular. Replacing her bow on her back, Revak emerged from the bushes on the opposite side of the clearing from her original spot. Walking up to the dead bears with a slight swagger, Revak pulled her arrows out and cleaned them off. Passing the blood speckled cloth to her sister, Lovaas wiped her blades off as well. The girls glided back to the their brother, who had reclined himself against a large tree with crossed arms.

"Pruzah bo nau Kren, bo trog un wid, ruz gaav gonah nuk niin fah bormah." _**(Well go on Kren, go grab our caches, then get started on preparing them for father.) **_Lovaas beamed, high from the rush of a successful hunt, at the male.

Before the redhead could reply a distant, slightly familiar roar pierced the air. The three looked at each other in confusion. A silent conversation passed in the span of only a second and the three set off towards the city of Helgen. Emerging from the woods the trio barely paused for Revak to throw up an invisibility spell around them. Padding cautiously into deeper into the city, they came across a large group of people. The ones dressed in blue and brown cuirass seeming to be made of furs and leathers all had their hands bound and one blond male even had a cloth gag in his mouth. The armour made Ag think of the rebel Stormcloak army.

There was a priestess there, and upon creeping closer, she could be heard giving the bound prisoners their last rights. The revelation that they had stumbled upon an execution dawned on the three simultaneously. Unseen under the invisibility spell, pity, disgust and boredom passed over the adolescents faces. Lovaas reached over her sister and whacked Ag on the arm, glaring in his general direction for his nonchalant attitude at the loss of lives. The boy huffed and shoved her back lightly. Reaching out and smacking both, Revak hissed for quiet just in time for a brusque redheaded Nord to impatiently walk to the executioners block.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!" The Nord snapped in the human language. Revak sneered and huffed quietly when the man went to speak again. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" The executioner reared his arm back and swung down at the bound and kneeling prisoner. There was a wet tearing sound then a _thud_. Indignant voices rose from the rebel Stormcloaks.

"Next, the Nord in rags!" A female captain in heavy steel armour cried. The almost familiar, rumbling roar sounded again, closer this time. Whispers broke out and a voice rose above the others.

"There it is again." The captain glared in what the trio assumed to be the direction of the voice and gritted out, "I _said_ next prisoner."

Another auburn-headed Nord strode, resigned, to the headsmans block. He kneeled and lay his head on the bloody stone gently. The executioner raised his axe up again and the roar sounded once more. A loud gasp shattered the quiet. Revak's invisibility spell shattered and the three stared in awe at the leviathan black dragon that descended from the clouds and landed on the keep behind the execution party.

When the dragon next opened its maw, the ignorant humans around the colourful threesome heard a deafening roar. The teenage triad heard words that shook them to their very core. Their father had taught them every thu'um that he knew, and the Shout they had just heard was one that their gold-scaled father spoke of reverently. He had said that only one Dovah in all exsistance knew it. "**Mahfil Strun Bah**"

They glanced at each other in disbelief. "Niid, nii nis kos…" _**(No, it can't be…) **_Revak murmured with almost hope.

"_Alduin_." They breathed at the same time.


End file.
